


If You Were Aiming for My Heart

by TiffyB



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Takumi shows his devotion to Corrin(F). Definitely contains spoilers.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Kudos: 6





	If You Were Aiming for My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“So, you won’t even look me in the eyes?” Corrin wore a devious smirk as she stared down at Takumi.

After a moment of silence, the white-haired girl chuckled. “Pathetic. And you thought I would want to be with such a spineless worm as you? Look at you—on your knees, heartbroken that I don’t feel the same sickening devotion to you.”

Corrin laughed again, taking pleasure in the way Takumi tensed up as his dreams were crushed. “And you thought this silly revelation would—what?—make me develop feelings for you? You’re so hopeless.”

Takumi was silent again, but pressed through the distress in his voice as he spoke. “I… thought we had something. The queen—she predicted I would fall in love with you. I… I don’t understand.”

The princess scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe she was wrong. Or, maybe she left out the part about me not loving you.”

“You don’t understand how devastating this is!” the prince yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You’re right. I don’t. I was raised as a Nohrian princess. I got everything I ever wanted. You seem like you were spoiled, too. Am I the first thing that you couldn’t get?”

“G-give me a chance! I swear. I’ll do anything for you!”

“Oh,” Corrin smirked, “anything? Anything at all?”

“Absolutely!”

“Fine. Then you can kiss my feet.” Corrin extended a bare foot, enticingly wiggling her petite toes.

Takumi blinked, unsure of how to respond.

“Go on. I’m serious. Kiss it. I see the way you stare so longingly at my feet. No one else does. Ryoma at least has the good sense to stare at my chest. And Hinoka can’t seem to keep her eyes off my ass. You keep your vision locked elsewhere, though…” She wiggled her perfect little toes again for good measure and Takumi’s eyes followed. “See. I notice more than you think I do.” She winked.

“F-fine. I’ll do it, but not because I’m into this. It’s just to show my devotion and loyalty!” Takumi bent down lower, pressing his lips to the top of her foot. He seemed to linger a bit too long before sitting back on his heels again.

Corrin arched a brow. “Who said you were done? And do you think I can’t tell you were trying to smell them? You’re a piece of work…” Corrin scoffed.

“Th-that’s not true—!”

“Kiss it again. Show me just how much you love me,” Corrin commanded.

With a hesitant swallow, Takumi bent over again, pressing his lips to Corrin’s foot once more. Except, this time he opened his lips, gently licking at the top of her foot. As her toes wiggled, he moved his mouth around them, wrapping his lips around the tiny digits and swirling his tongue around them. With a giggle, Corrin playfully moaned as Takumi’s tongue covered each toe in his saliva while he lapped between each one. 

Withdrawing her foot, Corrin deviously grinned down at him. “See. You just can’t get enough. I didn’t even have to ask you to do that part. I was right about you.”

“I am not a pervert!” Takumi exclaimed.

“Fine, fine. Whatever. You’re no pervert.” Corrin rolled her eyes. “Take off your clothes.”

A deep red crossed Takumi’s cheeks in shock from the command. “You… you can’t be serious!?”

“Deadly serious. Lose the clothes. Now.” The princess sensed his reluctance and glared. “Do it, or I’ll make sure everyone knows your little secret. The whole camp will hear how the young prince is a foot sniffing, toe sucking pervert…”

Takumi glared in return, already regretting his decision to express his love for Corrin. But, he obeyed. Soon enough, he was completely naked in front of the princess. “There! Happy now?”

Corrin smirked, fighting back laughter as she stared at his tiny prick. “Wow…”

“Wh-what?!” Takumi blinked, still standing straight while his cheeks grew redder from the humiliation.

“I guess it doesn’t run in the family,” the princess giggled as she stared at Takumi’s minuscule dick. It was more like an over sized clit than a cock. The balls that hung beneath it were just as small to match.

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?! It gets bigger…!”

“Well, Ryoma…” she nibbled her bottom lip and looked away, as if lost in thought.

“What about him?!” Takumi fired back.

“He is… quite equipped. And, he didn’t seem to care that we might have been related when I sucked him off. He has issues of his own… Especially as many times as he came to my tent to express his love.”

The prince’s jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief.

“I’m getting wet just thinking about it. I wonder if he’ll visit me tonight? It’s been a while…” she perked up as her mind began to wander. “I don’t even think I’ll tell him we’re not related. I think that really turns him on, thinking he’s holding his sister down while he fucks me…”

Corrin found her gaze falling upon Takumi’s cock once again and the way it had started to grow harder, although hardly noticeably. “Does that turn you on? Would you rather I have still been your sister, too? Or, do you just like the idea of watching Ryoma shove me onto my stomach and hold me down while he plows that thick monster of a dick into my pussy? You’d be peeking into the tent with your little dick in hand, jerking yourself off while your brother held a hand over my mouth so I wouldn’t make too much noise.”

Takumi tightly closed his eyes, embarrassed that he was so aroused by Corrin’s depraved words. And yet, the white-haired princess quickly erupted into laughter, pointing at his cock. “Did I get you all turned on? It’s still so small. Do you even use your hand to jerk off, or is it more of just your thumb and pointer fingers?”

The prince glanced down, staring at his little hard-on as it shamefully pointed straight out. The way Corrin still laughed, even though he was at his full length only added to the heartache he felt.  
“There’s no way you’ll ever please a woman with that thing. But,” Corrin sighed, rolling her eyes, “I feel pity for you. Kneel again.”

Takumi blinked and paused, but ultimately obeyed again. He has nothing else to lose. As he knelt on the floor, Corrin pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the prince. She stared at him, appraising his body. “It’s a shame your cock is so sad. It makes sense why they don’t invite you to our little bonding sessions.”

“B-bonding sessions?”

“It’s a joke. Kind of...” Corrin shrugged as she pushed her foot against Takumi’s lap, her toes pressing and rubbing against his cock and balls. He winced but didn’t fight it. In fact, Corrin could almost feel him growing somewhat more aroused.

“You see,” Corrin continued, “Ryoma fucks me until I’m too exhausted to move and then leaves. Sakura knows I’m getting all the good dick now, so she forces me to eat her pussy—she thinks it’s some kind of punishment. And, finally, Hinoka drops by to bury her face in my ass while she plays with herself. It’s like they take shifts welcoming me to the family. You’re actually the only one I don’t fuck.”

“I don’t think I’ll change that, though.” The princess shrugged as she pushed down a bit harder, pressing his cock against the floor and grinding it just enough to make him squirm. “I still can’t believe you’re getting off on this.” She lifted her foot, making note of the precum dribbling from the tip.

Takumi groaned and avoided eye contact as he tried to control himself. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to keep himself from enjoying this cruel treatment. The princess smiled as she let the pressure off, only to add her other foot into the equation. With her toes on either side of his dick, Corrin slowly started to stroke Takumi with her feet. His slimy precum was enough lube given how small his dick was.

Up and down, she worked her feet rather deftly, paying close attention to the head as she watched his facial expressions for even the slightest hints of pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to start breathing heavily as he continued to try and fight the sensations. His resistance only urged Corrin to work harder until his body tensed. His fists and his jaw clenched while his little cock flexed against her supple toes. Little droplets of hot, gooey cum splattered against her feet while he grunted in pleasure.

Giggling, Corrin’s sultry stare was the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes while his chest rose and fell. Pulling her feet away from Takumi’s spent and shrinking cock, she lifted her cum-soiled toes to Takumi’s mouth expectantly. “…Well?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
